The Puppeteer
by Not Short. Just Fun Sized
Summary: When FMA fan Rin Almirez makes paper cut outs of her favorite characters and acts out unimaginable scenes, they ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THE FMA VERSE! Can Ed, Envy, Al, and the others stop the "Puppeteer" from destroying their lives? Some EdxEnvy; T for swears


Title: The Puppeteer.

Summary: When FMA fan Rin Almirez makes paper cut outs of her favorite characters and acts out unimaginable scenes, they ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THE FMA VERSE! Can Ed, Envy, Al, and the others stop the "Puppeteer" from destroying their lives? Some EdxEnvy; T for swear

**Originally, this was going to be a girl making paper dolls that come to life and annoy the hell out of her, but I like this a little bit better; it's more creative. On another note, the dolls _do_ come to life in a few chapters, but not all of them. I don't own any recognizable characters, blah, blah, blah, Rin is my own character. **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"...And that is how I broke my arm." The girl in the front of the room quickly bowed before going to her seat, just as someone burst in the classroom door.<p>

She had long wavy brown hair to her waist held back by a baby blue headband, green eyes framed by black glasses, tan Mexican-American skin, and was wearing a black tank top with a baby blue tutu and silver leggings, with matching silver ballet flats. You'd never guess she hated dancing altogether, though.

"Sorry, my brother was being all gay and wouldn't bring me to school-"

"No excuses, Ms. Almirez. Recite the Tardy Law."

She rolled her eyes, "I, Rin Hailie Almirez, have no excuse for being tardy. Each day I know what time to wake up to be at school on time. If there is traffic, I will get around it. If I get in an accident, I will drag myself to school. If have no ride, I will run quickly and swiftly, and under no circumstance is there a good reason for me to be late to show. Ever."

"Now write it 100 times. I want it by the end of the day."

Rin was kind of used to having to deal with this, so she just pulled out her drawing tablet once she got to her seat, since she'd already had at least 10 extra sets of the Tardy Law in case something like this happened.

"_Hmm...what to draw..."_ She tapped her pencil on her bottom lip as the teacher taught something unimportant.

"Psst!" She turned to catch a book, "Bring the next one tomorrow!"

"Hobo!" She hissed at her friend Laynie, who was currently borrowing her copies of the FMA manga. It had been her favorite thing since it came out, and she was finally hooking her friends onto it.

"_That's it!" _She smiled, "_I'll draw an Ed paper doll!"_

Sneaking out her art supplies she went to work on draw the typical chibi Edward Elric, with an neutral face as he wore his typical red coat, black shirt, and black pants, which on a side note, were debatably too tight, along with his elevator shoes and signature antenna. She even went so far as to even cut it out and draw the back of him, then coloring the thing.

By the time class ended, she had cranked out a human Alphonse and a Envy (who was noticeably taller than both), and planning to do a Winry and Wrath in the next class. She put her Tardy Laws on the teacher's desk before exiting and being attacked from both sides by the blonde Laynie and the black haired Gina.

"OMG!" Gina squealed, spotting the little Alphonse hanging out of Rin's binder and snatching it out. "It's so cute! I want one!"

"Me too!" Laynie had taken the Edward, mimicking his voice, "'Hi, I'm Edward Elric, who does killer short rants and is totally not short!'"

"'And I'm Alphonse, the totally adorkable little brother who loves kitties but BROTHER won't get me one! I hate him!'" Gina tried to do Alphonse.

"'You're not responsible!'"

Rin rolled her eyes, taking them both back. "Quit it. We've got plenty of classes to go; I'll make one for each other you."

"You should make a mini-you too, so when you play with them, you can be all like, 'Obey me, I am your GOD.'" Laynie said as they got in the next classroom.

"Ed doesn't believe in God, and why would God be a girl anyways?" She shrugged.

"Then be 'Mother', cause you know they got 'Father' and all that."

She shrugged again, laughing softly. "You two really are idiots..."

"Oh, shut up!"

Meanwhile, in Amestris...

"Fullmetal, Alphonse, I sent you two on a mission weeks ago, and NOTHING has turned up. What the hell are you doing?" Roy Mustang questioned.

The blonde teen rolled his eyes, "We're being 'kids'. Look, Al just got his body back, give us some-"

Suddenly Alphonse yelped as he was somehow floating in mid-air, followed shortly by Edward, both confused.

"What the hell..." Roy muttered.

In a completely out-of-character voice, Edward said, "Hi, I'm Edward Elric, who does killer short rants and is totally not short!"

"What in the-"

"And I'm Alphonse, the totally adorkable little brother who loves kitties but BROTHER won't get me one! I hate him!" A girly Alphonse squeaked.

"Stop it, now!"

"You're not responsible!"

Just as weirdly as they had been floating, they both feel back into their chairs, confused.

"What happened..." Ed rubbed his aching head, "And who in the world secretly thinks that I'M short!"

**Short, but it's just the filler-ish beginning. I'll update as soon as I can, but that might be a few days because I'm behind already on other things. I just wanted to get this up. DON'T LET ME BE WASTING MY TIME; TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Peace, Love, and Cookies! :3**


End file.
